Les étoiles
by Lady Slashie
Summary: Il voyait les étoiles et sentait son cœur ralentir, son souffle s'épuiser et ses membres s'engourdir. Inspirer. Expirer. Douleur. Court OS.


Il voyait les étoiles, lumières si froides et si loin d'eux, les Hommes.

Il voyait les étoiles et imaginait leur chaleur contre sa peau qui refroidissait déjà.

Il voyait les étoiles et sentait son cœur ralentir, son souffle s'épuiser et ses membres s'engourdir.

Inspirer. Expirer. Douleur.

Il ne voyait plus les étoiles, seulement des points blancs sur sa vision, signe que l'inconscience était proche. Il cligna des yeux : il ne voulait pas partir, pas déjà.

Il aurait tellement voulu voyager, se marier, avoir des enfants, une maison et peut-être un chien aussi. Un grand jardin rempli de fleurs et une terrasse pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles.

Il voyait les étoiles se rapprochaient. C'était totalement absurde, mais il était persuadé qu'elles s'approchaient. Ah non, c'était seulement la lumière des secours qui arrivaient enfin, trop tard.

Il s'était toujours demandé s'il n'aurait pas plutôt dû se mettre au service de la médecine plutôt qu'à celui des vivants en sursis, celui des Aurors. Et à chaque fois, il repoussait cette pensée pour aller sauver des habitants d'une attaque de mangemorts pas encore attrapés. Ça en valait le coup, se disait-il. Après tout, si ils ne le faisaient pas, qui le ferait ? Et si, lui, Le Héros, ne pourchassait pas les vilains méchants, quel exemple serait-il pour les générations futures ?

Seulement, voilà, il n'était pas un héros.

Lui aussi pleurait le soir en passant aux morts partis trop tôt. Lui aussi se sentait faiblir à la vue du sang. Lui aussi avait envie de hurler et de vomir en découvrant des cadavres de moldus, tués pour la seule et simple raison qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie en eux.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses faiblesses.

Alors il regardait les étoiles, et ce soir, elles étaient nombreuses. Peut-être ses parents, Sirius et Remus y étaient-ils ? Cela en valait le coup, décida-t-il, de le vérifier. Peut-être pourrait-il les retrouver ? Leur parler ? Les tenir dans ses bras ? Les voir, tout simplement.

Il sentit des mains le toucher et une voix l'appeler. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre, il voulait regarder les étoiles.

Une chevelure brune bouclée attachée en une queue basse apparut dans son champ de vision. Des yeux marrons inquiets. Une bouche rosée qui chuchotait des mots qu'il n'entendait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Hermione. La si douce et gentille Hermione. Une intelligence à couper le souffle. Il s'était toujours imaginé sa mère comme était Hermione. Il s'était trompé un jour, alors qu'elle lui expliquait avec passion un point obscur sur une potion quelconque Un jour, il l'avait appelée Maman. Et ce jour-là, Hermione l'avait serré contre elle et avait pleuré.

Il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, Hermione savait toujours tout, n'est-ce pas ? Elle comprenait toujours tout aussi, parfois avant même que la personne concernée ne comprenne elle-même.

Inspirer. Expirer. Douleur.

Il voyait les étoiles. Non pas dans le ciel, mais dans les yeux brillants de larmes de sa plus chère amie. De sa meilleure amie. De sa sœur de cœur.

Soudain, il se sentit égoïste. Car il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas, pas aujourd'hui. Et il se sentait égoïste de faire subir cela à Hermione.

Mais il avait si mal. Et il avait l'impression d'être si vieux.

Il eut un rire sarcastique qui mourut dès qu'il eut passé ses lèvres, crachant un peu de sang dans le processus.

Être vieux à vingt-deux ans. N'était-ce pas triste ?

De toutes façons, il n'arrivait plus à jouer la comédie. Devant Ginny et ses amis, ils n'y voyaient que du feu, mais devant Hermione et Ron ? Aucune chance qu'ils le croient quand il leur disait qu'il allait bien.

Inspirer. Douleur.

Les yeux d'Hermione toujours dans les siens, il sentit son coeur rater un battement, deux battements...

Expirer. Douleur.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Inspirer.

Battement de cœur.

Expirer.

Douleur.

Quelqu'un criait. Un cri affreux. Qu'il se taise !

Le cri se tut. Et il se rendit compte que c'est lui qui avait crié.

Inspirer. Douleur.

Il regarda Hermione lever sa baguette. Il vit les mots se former sur ses lèvres. Deux mots. Une lumière verte.

Il n'était plus.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon, c'est un peu triste, mais bon ! Reviews ? :)


End file.
